Swimming Night
by daddyissuesjpg
Summary: Chloe and Max sneak out from the swimming pool in Blackwell and Chloe and Max make out.


**Pricefield Fanfiction:**

 **LiS AU:** Chloe and Max are in Chloe's room after sneaking out from the swimming pool in the beginning of Episode 3.

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfiction. I know this sucks balls.

 **Warning:** NSFW!

 **Summary:** Chloe and Max sneak out from the swimming pool in Blackwell and Chloe and Max embrace romantically and make out.

"Fuck, that was insane," the blue haired punk breathed while driving away from Blackwell Academy, fingering her right jacket pocket for her pack of cigarettes only to find 86 cents and parking ticket scheduled for 10:34 AM.

"Max, a little help here."

"I'm on it," replied the photographer as she dug her fingers into the jacket pockets of Chloe Price.

"You reek of chlorine."

"Hey, we _both_ decided to jump into that pool half naked," the punk responded gleefully.

"Can't argue with that logic," the photographer responded.

It was a silent drive that night while Max slept on Chloe's shoulders as she smiled. Chloe was ogling at the orphanage money they'd stolen from the school on the pickup truck's dashboard. There sat enough money for her to get out of Arcadia Bay with her former girlfriend Rachel Amber until the punk started to have some doubts about Rachel and swatted the money out of sight wishing for these thoughts to leave her mind. Her eyes were resting on her best friend Max Caulfield. Chloe's eyes lit up at the sight of Max's loosened bra. They'd both been in a rush to escape the Blackwell swimming pool when Chloe's father David Madsen came rushing in, waving a torch around looking for the two, their identities unknown to the security chief that night.

"Max, wake up, we're home."

Max groaned and rubbed her eyes, were you watching me?

Chloe grabbed the wad of money from under the seat smudged with chocolate and blushed scarlet red after hearing the photographer's question.

"I think you've been using your power _way_ too much, your head's starting to act up" the bluenette replied hastily trying not to sound obvious.

"Nice save, but I don't think that's going to work on me," the photographer responded with such a striking resemblance to Joyce, Chloe's mother that it shocked them both. Max and Joyce both have always been very similar ever since they met but Chloe had never realised how much until now.

"Ok smart ass, just keep it on the low, my mom will hear you," reminded Chloe.

Max nodded as they both made their way up the creaky steps and into the punk's awfully messy room. In Chloe's room laid a few albums, a pizza box, a broken snow globe and a few clothes that belonged to Rachel, along with its fair share of posters and graffiti along the walls. Chloe's mother and father had never approved with their daughter's choices but they knew arguing wouldn't change anything.

"I'm going to crash," said Max as she stripped into her underwear while Chloe watched Max intently peeking around her and looking her up and down across the room with a toothy smile.

"What's with that face?"

"Oh, just nothing," but Chloe had something on her mind that she was about to reveal to Max.

Max knew something was wrong and craned her head slightly to look behind at Chloe, only to find Chloe sliding her hands around Max's slender waists and slowly tracing her fingers upwards her back towards Max's bra and unlatched it carefully. She then following that by her pulling Max's shirt off and doing the same to herself and throwing her bra and clothes to the side. There stood the two, half naked, one scared but excited, the other more calm as if this were normal to her. Chloe took one step forward and Max read her mind repeating the same move until their lips met. The punk's tongue searched for an entrance and was granted by the hipster. Chloe filled with a mix of adrenaline and mainly lust bit Max's lower lip in search of pleasure, which was answered with her raw moans and whimpers travelling across the room. They kissed and embraced without any care for the noise they might have been making for who know's how long until the bluenette pulled away, heaving for breath beside the photographer.

 _That was-_

"Intense," Max finished as if she read Chloe's mind until the two crawled into the bed together, not being able to comprehend what had just happened in Chloe's room.


End file.
